<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>living life in memories I can’t let go of by littlekittenbigcat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919053">living life in memories I can’t let go of</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlekittenbigcat/pseuds/littlekittenbigcat'>littlekittenbigcat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:33:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlekittenbigcat/pseuds/littlekittenbigcat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>they had to break up- of course they did. it only makes sense.</p><p>so why can’t kei forget about him already?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>living life in memories I can’t let go of</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>ah- kei-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>memories flash through in front of my eyes when his face flashes on the screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>kageyama tobio is too famous.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I love you, you do know that, right? kei?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>way too famous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>it’s impossible to forget about someone that everyone’s talking about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>everywhere I go, I see his face. everywhere I go, I hear his voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>kageyama tobio is on a roll! tsukishima, weren’t you his old teammate?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>it all brings me back to that night.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>kei? kei oh- oh my god I’m so sorry I’m so so sorry kei please don’t go-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>he seemed so broken.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>what was I supposed to do?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>his reputation he was building as a popular pro player was at risk the longer we were together.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>clearly he understood that.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>tsukishima? he’s no one. nobody really. an old teammate. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>why can’t I just forget everything?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>